The present invention relates to a distribution system and a distribution method thereof for distributing digital contents, such as game contents, music contents, and movie contents.
In recent years, there have been available network distribution services for distributing digital contents, such as game contents, music contents, and movie contents, via a network such as the Internet.
In the case of such a network distribution service, a user connects his or her client terminal device to a server device of a manager's side via a network. The user directly receives digital contents from the server device of the manager. This is a general contents distribution system of the network distribution service.
However, when the number of users who desire the distribution of digital contents becomes large, the manager needs to distribute the digital contents in response to requests from a large number of users. Therefore, a heavy load is imposed on the server device for performing the distribution of the digital contents. Then, there occurs a problem of a breakdown of the server device, which disrupts the smooth distribution of the digital contents.